Blue Angel's Fall
by Lucinda
Summary: AU- crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A different explanation for the longevity of a certain blue gargoyle. Shortfic.
1. Blue Angel's Fall

Blue Angel's Fall  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg 13  
  
A crossover between 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and Disney's Gargoyles.  
  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to D'Hoffryn (From BtVS), Castle Wyvern, Princess Katherine, or any of the Wyvern Clan gargoyles.  
  
distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else ask  
  
note: rather Au for the Gargoyles side. A different take on a certain very long lived blue gargess.  
  
Castle Wyvern, Scotland - 997 AD  
  
  
  
  
  
The blue gargess walked through the halls of Castle Wyvern, following her mate. He had just been speaking to the Captain of the human guards, who had feared the possibility of the Vikings attacking the castle again. He'd wanted them to take the clan out to search the area for them, to find any possible sign that might give warning of the dragon boats. Both the Clan Leader, and her mate who was Clan Second thought the idea would expose too many of the Clan, would leave the castle's defenses too thin during the night when the humans could not see clearly. Something about the whole thing seemed a bit odd to her, but she couldn't quite put her claw on it.  
  
"Goliath. You know that I do not approve of you passing through the main halls." The voice of Princess Catherine rang full of the disdain that so many humans held for the gargoyles. The Human woman was not a particularly skilled leader, not a warrior at all, her sole cause for importance a matter of parentage. Princess Catherine was one of the best arguments in support of the gargoyle tradition of the eggs and young belonging to the clan, rather than any particular mated couple.  
  
The muscles along the base of her mate's wings twitched, a sign of his irritation. But it did not show in his voice as he spoke, his tone politely empty. "My apologies, Princess."  
  
She held her silence until they reached the outermost walls, and then turned to her mate, taking his hand in her own blue talons. "Why must we live with such animosity? What have we ever done to deserve such treatment? Why must we live with the humans, with their disdain? They treat us little better than beasts."  
  
He wrapped her in a hug, arms and wings closing around her. "My Angel, I do not understand humans myself. But there are too many of them for us to simply find a place where they are not, and we are stone by day, helpless against an intelligent foe. We can not afford for our people to war with theirs. If there was another way... But there isn't. We must make the best of it, my love. The Leader and I shall go out, searching for these Viking boats. I will come back, and perhaps I can help you forget about the arrogance of humans for a time?"  
  
Leaning her head against his powerful chest, she sighed. "What else can I do? Fly safe, my love."  
  
She watched at her mate and the clan leader took to the air, soaring off to seek the Viking boats. She felt as if... something hung over them, like the feeling of an approaching storm. But it wasn't the weather. She didn't know what it would be. Shaking her head, she retreated to the room where the clan's females kept a few trinkets, and combed out her red hair. Seeking distraction, she joined with several of the other females, taking turned braiding and coiling their hair. A particularly agile flying gargess with white locks and the same lavender skin as her mate had asked to have flowers woven into her hair, small purple blooms that looked quite pretty.  
  
But even that was not enough to shake the ominous feeling that filled her. She left the other females, going to a tower, staring at the moon as if she could offer answers. "Are you safe, my love?  
  
She leapt from the tower, deciding to search for him. Her worry was too powerful for her to remain at home, waiting for his return. She circled over the forest, seeing nothing, and then moved to the coast, following it towards home. That was when she saw the first lightening of the horizon, the first warning of the impending sunrise. The sun that would turn her and every other gargoyle to stone. Her heart heavy with unvoicable dread, she landed on a small ledge along the cliffs. She could see the castle ahead, but would never be able to reach it in time. That was her last sight as the sun's rays turned her to stone.  
  
* * * *  
  
When the setting of the sun released her, she made her way to the castle. Clouds of smoke rose into the sky, and fires still burned from some of the buildings. Her throat became tight with fear, and she made her way to the upper towers, where her clan 'slept' during the day. She landed, her foot slipping over broken stone.   
  
She didn't want to look.  
  
Beside her foot was a partial curve of stone, a portion of a violet bedecked braid tucked behind a pointed ear. A hand was near the wall, talons curving as if sleep had come in the middle of a stretch. There was a bit of a wing tip. Her brothers and sisters lay in shattered pieces all around her.  
  
Her anguished scream rose into the empty night, unanswered by any gargoyle voice. All around her was destruction and death, wrought on her clan, on their home, because of humans. Because other humans didn't like the humans who had come into the lands of her ancestors, and had come to make war. Her clan had been killed while they slept, the action of cowards. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, pain wracking her body as she fell to her knees, heedless of the way the shattered bits of her kin dug into them.  
  
"So much pain… and such destruction." The voice had an odd accent. Not the speech of Scotland, but somewhere else, the vowels sounding a bit mellower, almost fuller somehow. The r's didn't roll as much.  
  
Turning, she blinked her tears back to see who had spoken. He stood taller than the Clan Leader, but not as tall as her Goliath. His skin was a warm orangish tan, and he had long amber hair and a luxurious beard. A pair of horns curled from his head, reaching nearly to his shoulders. He was rather handsome, but… he had no wings, no tail. "You… you aren't a gargoyle. What are you? A half blood?"  
  
He chuckled, as if amused by her question. "Not quite, blue one. I am D'Hoffryn. I… we could feel your pain, your anger all the way to the lower realms." He paused, looking around at the burning castle, her shattered family. "And I can certainly understand what caused it. What if I told you there was a way to get vengeance on the humans responsible?"  
  
She wasn't certain when she'd risen to her feet. Her eyes were focused on him, and a dark and bloody hope burned in her chest, in the place where her now shattered heart had been. "Vengeance? Against the humans? How?"  
  
He smiled, as if her questions had been expected. "Become one of my people, part of my clan, so to speak. Join us, and we can give you the strength to have your revenge. Ahhh… do you know which humans were responsible for this?"  
  
"From what I've seen, there is very little difference from one group of humans to another. They hate and kill each other, and the hate and kill us, even though we have done them no harm. Even when we try to protect them." Her voice shook with anger and pain. "I would see as many of them pay as possible for what they have done to my people, to my clan."  
  
Smiling, D'Hoffryn held out a beaten golden choker, the gold shimmering in the reflected fire and moonlight. "Take this then, and become one of my people. We bring justice and vengeance to those in pain… But until now, there has been nobody to speak for the gargoyles."  
  
Reaching out, she took the choker, feeling power crackling through it. Far more power than the old magus that had been teaching her had ever allowed her to touch. "Gladly, D'Hoffryn. I will gladly become the justice of the gargoyles. Someone needs to speak for out vengeance. For the blood and stone of our fallen."  
  
As she placed it around her neck, D'Hoffryn smiled. Power surged through the blue gargoyle, filling her body, burning away her mortality, and leaving a vengeance demon. She arced her back in a silent scream as it happened, her eyes flaring scarlet.  
  
"Fly well, my blue angel. I think you can handle things from here. If you need me, call and I will come." With those words, D'Hoffryn vanished.  
  
End Blue Angel's Fall. 


	2. Change of Direction

author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg 13  
  
main characters: Demona, Anyanka, D'Hoffryn  
  
sequel to 'Blue Angel's Fall', A crossover between 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and Disney's Gargoyles.  
  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to D'Hoffryn or Anyanka (From BtVS), Demona, or any of the Wyvern Clan gargoyles (from Disney's Gargoyles).  
  
distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else ask  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
She watched as the plumes of smoke rose up into the sky, carrying the peculiar stench of burned flesh. The whole village was burning, and perhaps the fires would consume the bodies before the scavengers came. She didn't particularly care if the human bodies were burned up or gnawed by the beasts.  
  
Only a few moons before, there had been a clan of gargoyles living in the hills near this human village. But sickness had come to the humans, and when the Gargoyles didn't grow sick as well, the humans had blamed the Clan. Filled with hate, they had seethed, until some of them had journeyed into the hills, sought out the caves where the gargoyles had sheltered. They'd struck while the sun had burned in the sky, slaughtering the entire clan, even smashing the eggs. Some of the broken stone heads had even been brought back to the village and mounted on poles in the square.  
  
The outrage of it had been horrible. But there had been nobody in the village to speak for the slain gargoyles, nobody to offer them reprieve or sanctuary. And the humans had shown no mercy.  
  
Which was what she'd given them. After her spell to look into the past and see what had happened, she'd felt such a burning anger inside of her... It took practice to become a proficient archer while flying, but she'd spent long nights doing juts that. It was why she'd been one of the better warriors and hunters of her clan. Between that practice , the human's night blindness, and the fact that they never seemed to expect and attack from above had let her shoot many of them before they'd even known what was happening. A few fire arrows into the thatched roof-tops had taken care of those capable of organizing a defense. She gave them the same mercy that they'd given the clan - none. Her arrows struck down the women, the children, and especially the men.  
  
And so she watched the village burn. It should have made her feel better, more triumphant, but it didn't. The fires and smoke just reminded her of fallen Castle Wyvern, and her shattered clan.  
  
"Quite an accomplishment, my blue one." D'Hoffryn's voice was mellow as he looked at the burning village. The fire glimmered on his eyes and his horns, catching and reflecting on his teeth.  
  
She looked at him, and tried to smile. "I should feel that way as well. But... It just seems somehow lacking."  
  
"Are you having second thoughts about the vengeance?" His eyes found hers, and there was a hint of menace under his almost fatherly question.  
  
"No, it isn't that." She tried to put the feelings into words. "Their deaths - the whole village - it feels as if it has accomplished nothing. I feel as if I have missed something somewhere, something that would make this work more effectively."  
  
"Ahhh, is that all? Perhaps I can help you then." He was smiling once more, and his hand was hot on her shoulder. "Come with me to Arashmahod, and study some more magic. Once you have some more spells, more tools to work with, you may be able to find something that feels more satisfying."  
  
"How do we get there?" He'd not spoken of this to her before, only mentioned that she would be joining his family.  
  
"I will take us this time. There is a small spell that you will soon learn that will permit you to pass from here to there."  
  
With those words, his eyes changed, swirling into pools of ink that swallowed up the firelight and made her feel dizzy. The world felt like it was spinning, and she couldn't take her eyes from his. And then the smells of burned flesh and smoke were gone, and they were in a large cavern, and a soft orange light seemed to flow from the stones.  
  
"Welcome to Arashmahod." His voice was a smug rumble that echoed a little against the rough stone walls of a giant cavern. There was a dull orange light that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere – maybe the rocks? His hand was hot on her shoulder, but his tone was like that of a father speaking to their child. With a gentle pressure on that same shoulder, he began to lead her through the stony corridors.  
  
She looked in fascination at the other beings that they passed, some with horns, or tails or vividly hued skins like gargoyles. Some of them even had all three, but there was no other with wings. Each of them showed respect to D'Hoffryn, as to a wise elder or a battle leader.  
  
After a short while, they came to a chamber that was filled with shelves and tables that were covered with books and scrolls and even a few clay and stone tablets. Oil lamps burned, changing the soft orange light to something closer to amber or honey, and a corner of her mind wondered if this was what sunlight looked like. There was a woman with brown hair and light green skin with a pattern of darker veins at the table, staring at a scroll.  
  
"Anyanka, this is another one of my new Vengeances. I hope that the two of you may study together profitably." With a smile, he turned and walked away, whistling a cheerful tune.  
  
Anyanka looked up, eyes widening slightly as she saw the wings. Her hands began to braid her hair, and she spoke, her voice holding no malice, only a curiosity as blunt as a hatchling. "I haven't seen anybody else here with wings. And he didn't give a name for you."  
  
"I'm a gargoyle, of course I have wings." She tilted her head as she studied this woman. "As for a name, those are a human convention, not a gargoyle one. We call each other friend, or sister, or aunt."  
  
"What would I call you?" Anyanka had produced a slender cord that she was now tying off the braid with.  
  
She shook her head, thinking once more of her Goliath, now lost to her forever. "Most of my clan called me blue sister. My mate called me his Angel of the Night."  
  
"Hmmm… My mother tried to tell me to stay away from gargoyles. Something about they don't wear trousers." Anyanka's voice held more curiosity. "Are they as impressive everywhere as the shoulders are?"  
  
When it occurred to her just what Anyanka was hinting at, she felt very hot as her cheeks turned purple. "Gargoyles are proportionate. And there are very few adult gargoyles that are not close to D'Hoffryn's height."  
  
"Ohhh…." Anyanka's eyes glazed and blurred as she drifted into thought. "Can I have one?"  
  
"The numbers of gargoyles are shrinking, due to the humans." She rubbed at her temple, once more seeing her clan shattered at her feet. "My whole clan was lost in a Viking raid."  
  
There was an oddly wistful quality in Anyanka's voice as she asked "Was he faithful to you? Your mate, I mean."  
  
"Absolutely. Gargoyles don't have the same amount of worry and fear of wandering mates that humans hold. And there wasn't another female of the clan who could catch and hold his eyes beside me." She knew that the last bit had sounded smug, but she couldn't quite resist.  
  
"Lucky you." Anyanka sighed, leaning her chin on one hand. "My husband… he chased after all sorts of women. Maybe I should have known, but I didn't realize that he would keep… It hurt."  
  
"What did you do?" The chance to learn more was tantalizing, and if all Anyanka had done was weep and fret, then she wouldn't be here, wouldn't be one of D'Hoffryn's children.  
  
"I cast a spell and turned him into a troll." Anyanka shrugged as if the answer was fairly obvious. "Then D'Hoffryn offered me the chance to be here, to offer vengeance for other women scorned and betrayed and abandoned by their men."  
  
"So, you're here to learn ways of making human men suffer horribly?" Images of the Viking raiders mingled with the hostile farmers and the angry mutters of the Wyvern guards, and the smug arrogance of Prince Malcolm.  
  
"Yes." Anyanka's voice was almost smug.  
  
"Maybe you and I will get along much better than I'd thought." She smiled, thinking that she might be able to learn a few things from this woman.  
  
"That would be nice." Anyanka smiled, and offered her hand. "So, friends?"  
  
Slowly, she reached out, her own talons gently closing around Anyanka's fingers in the human gesture. "I think so. Friends."  
  
End Blue Angel's Fall 2: Change of Direction 


End file.
